


Somebody Else

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis' latest charade throws Harry over the edge and he's decided he's had enough. </p><p>Or the one where Harry actually believes Louis doesn't love him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii it's been a while. I've missed you all. This is a short intermission for what's to come, a bite of the cookie if you may, this prompt came to me during one very late night of depressing ex boyfriend thoughts and the 1975. Typical Wednesday. This is unbeta'ed as usual so all the mistakes are mine and I apologise. Alright let's get on with it then, comment and kudos and all that. You know how I'll appreciate it and how much I appreciate you :) xoxo

_Can't make it today Haz ! Out with D :( promo stuff promise to make it up to you tonight ;)_

Harry reads the text several times, the salty tears almost clouding his vision, he angrily wipes at his face trying to compose himself in the middle of a crowded LA restaurant. And it's not the first string of texts and calls that Louis has sent him canceling their plans. It's always something with that bitch, sure he doesn't actually know the girl but she is the one who is separating them, Harry hasn't spent a proper day with Louis since she came into the picture and he hates it, he thinks Louis actually likes spending time with her, it's not that much different from his other stunts except it totally is. This time it's not one person who has Louis' attention, it's multiple people and Harry just has to lay low and hope Louis fits him in his iCal like he's some appointment.

The fresh tears start to prick at his eyes and he couldn't take it. He walks out the restaurant, his sunglasses doing its best to hide his puffy eyes but does nothing for his reddened nose, he's glad there is some sort of privacy here, he can't handle people seeing him crying. He doesn't bother replying to Louis, he never does and Louis never asks why. Instead his day has to become another gym day and maybe a trip down rodeo drive since he tends to shop when he's depressed. His glasses start to fog again with the tears as his driver pulls the car out heading away from the restaurant. This few months have been hell for Harry. London had so much going on its why that one night when they were both wrapped up in each other after finally being alone that Louis had suggested they take a long vacation here in LA. There was sun, there was fun and they had each other and Harry couldn't say no but if a few months he knew this is how his days would go, with no Louis and salty tears he would have stayed in London. And the thing is Louis doesn't seem to think there even is a problem, he definitely thinks Harry understands so as long as they get to have sex at night. Harry feels kind of used, even though being with Louis for just a few minutes is heaven he's feels used because Louis spends his days with her and then comes home to him. He can smell her on his skin, he imagines all the times she's had her dry lips on Louis' and it makes him feel sick, he thinks of how her hands have touched his skin and it makes him itch. He knew what he signed up for when they decided to take this journey together but as of lately Harry seems to stand on this all alone and it's not the best feeling in the world.

"Just go back to the house" he tells the driver taking out his phone to read the fucking text again. Every time he looks at it his heart ache a bit more and he can't seem to stop the tears that cloud his eyes. He takes a deep breath just as the car stops and signals him that he's reached his destination. He stares up at the ceiling after he's flopped into his bed, his phone resting on his stomach and his hands behind his head, he thinks how they've become to this and why he feels this way. He's never had to question Louis or doubt his feelings and everytime the thought of Louis not feeling the same way about him as he did before, pops into his mind he gets that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It almost feels like someone pluck a star out of place and the Galaxy is just in disarray trying to find that star and put it back where it belongs. It's like a planet exploding from the impact of a giant meteor destroying everything you once knew. It's why Harry doesn't think when he rolls over in bed and types out the text message and waits for the reply. It comes shortly, a small smile on his face as he grabs his keys and out the door he goes.

 

x

 

Danielle keeps talking about her dog who looks like fried chicken to be honest but Louis would never tell her that as they sit in front this damn building, full on paparazzi in their space as they stuff their faces. Louis doesn't even pretend to eat his shit salad how could he? When he knew he had to cancel yet again with Harry. He keeps checking his phone hoping Harry replies but he never does and he can understand, he hasn't been the best boyfriend exactly of lately and it's all his fault. LA was supposed to be Louis and Harry alone time instead it spiraled into baby mama time and Danielle and Louis time, all the time. He could say he hates it, that he doesn't enjoy their time out with Danielle, she's cool, she likes the same things he likes, the only thing that is kind of annoying is her act of talking more than she should. With Eleanor she barely talked, they just went out, eat and left but with this girl she talks and talks and talks and when they're finished she talks more. She's talking her head off on what brand of dog food she got for the fried chicken dog she owns when Louis asks for excuse to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" She also stands and he looks horrified at her. Is she - did she really think she had to go every where with him?

"Washroom" she frowns but sits back on her seat, Louis grabs his phone walking off signaling Oliver, that rat followed him from Donny all the way over here just for free food and camera time, but he appreciates atleast someone he knows is with him in this, even though Harry doesn't like him, doesn't trust him he says because Harry rarely dislikes people, the dork. Louis walks into the toilets already dialing Harry's number.

"Har-" "Hi it's Harry leave me a message and I'll get back to you asap" And only Harry would actually say the word asap and not as individual letters. Louis is so foolishly endeared by his boy it makes him smile everytime. It makes him frown because Harry never ignores his calls, he's never not near his phone and he knows Harry can't be asleep, he's never a nap kind of person so Louis settles for he's at the gym and left his phone in his locker.

"Hi baby I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for our lunch today. I really miss you. I just called to say I love you and I'll see you soon" he hangs up the phone leaving the message for Harry, returning to his exhausting day with Danielle.

 

x

 

Harry shuts his phone pressing the knob to turn it off completely which he almost never does but the loud music will prevent him from answering any calls anyway so he does and puts the phone back in his pocket just as a round of shots arrive at their table. Usually he's not a heavy drinker ; that and not at this time of day but it's LA and with amazing friends like this he couldn't resist. The tequila hits his throat, the pleasant burn he feels as he guzzles down the liquid feeling his body loosen as he calls for more shots. He looks over and sees Lauren, she's saying something to Kendall in her ear both of them looking very much in love and he almost forgets he's become the third wheel in these sort of events. Downing another shot trying not to watch Lauren stick her tongue down Kendall's throat and him thinking that's how him and Louis used to be, he shakes his head willing himself to not give in to his weak emotions and cry in a fucking bar.

"You okay?" Kendall smiles patting his shoulder as Lauren gets off her lap and goes towards the washrooms. The rest of the crew on the table are all in loud conversations over the music not even bothering to acknowledge him. He smiles at her nodding, putting his glass up before tipping his head back and downing the shot again.

"You probably should to take it easy there, I don't want another one of your boyfriend's calls saying how much I've influenced his very low alcohol tolerance boyfriend to drink at noon again" Kendall laughs pushing the fresh glasses of tequila away from Harry. He frowns at her taking an empty shot glass and licking the inside for any remains of alcohol.

"We should probably go" Kendall tells him almost looking worried and he appreciates her, she's such a good friend even with the bullshit media keeps writing about them, he doesn't mind because she's worth keeping as a friend and he knows just how frustrating it is to have to hide with someone you're not even attracted to. It definitely came easy for both of them since they both had the same circle of friends and they actually tolerated each other, not like his previous, very public relationship with a famous singer who shall not be named or she might sue him for copyright infringement. The tequila is doing wonders for him because Harry can't stop himself from laughing at his dilemma, it's comes to a point where his problems are laughable now.

"Okay guys I think Harry's ready to go" Kendall calls to the rest of the group who just scuffs at Harry for ruining their day early but he manages to stand with the help of Kendall and Lauren. She really is a nice girl, Lauren that is. Harry is glad Kendall has someone like her. It's almost like him and Louis, they were friends first and then turned lovers. It's astonishing the similarities him and Kendall have and her very petite girlfriend has to his Louis. The car pulls up just as they make to exit, separately, Kendall leaving them to exit through the front to take the brunt of the paparazzi as Harry, Lauren and the rest of their crew exit from the back. Lauren tucks him in the backseat putting one arm around his shoulder and leaving it there as they drive off, drawing soothing circles on his back. Harry leans on to her, closing his eyes.

"You know my Lou use to do this all the time" A smile takes his face as she continues to brush his hair back easy.

"And he doesn't anymore?" He opens his eyes to look at Lauren, he knits his eyebrows together and shifts away from her hands.

"He doesn't have the time" he spits feeling the heat take over his body. It's just so frustrating trying to think of Louis right now but he can't help it, everything he does, everything he knows is Louis and only Louis.

"You love Kenny don't you?" And he doesn't stop himself when he feels the tears trickle down his cheeks. Lauren coos reaching her hand out to cradle his face.

"Yes I do with all my heart" she wipes at his eyes watching as more tears stream down his face.

"And you'll always love her right?" His voice scratching harshly in his throat making his words sound jumbled and rough.

"I'll never stop loving her" Lauren replies and Harry feels himself smile.

"Good" is all he says as he slumps back against the seat shutting his burning eyes and letting sleepiness take over.

 

x

 

_Hendall is back on? Could it be? Okay hold on to your hats hendall shippers but sources have confirmed that they saw the pair very cozy and loved up at the Nice Guy restaurant last night. Sources say the couple could not keep their hands off each other. They were both discreet though, leaving the restaurant at different times just to throw us off. Sneaky buggers. What do you think? Is this a rekindle or just another one night flame? Knowing Kendall's hectic schedule with modeling and Harry's gone with the wind attitude its hard to tell, but one thing's for sure our hendall candles are burning bright! #TeamHendall_

 

Louis shuts his laptop and throws it to the side of the bed. He rubs his eyes trying to clear his head. This is why Harry didn't answer his phone last night. He was out of his mind worrying where he was, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, knowing he could do nothing but hope Harry would just answer him, yet he didn't even care to tell him he was going out with her. Kendall isn't that bad, they've hung out a couple times, she's really laid back and a lot like Louis but when Harry felt the need to hide this and not tell him it was something to be concerned about. Their contract ended a few months ago and he knew Harry wasn't the type of person to just give up on something just because he was obligated to do it, or if it was just an act. He got along with Kendall and he knew their circle of friends were similar and there was no way they wouldn't cross paths again, which is why the acquaintances turned friendship turned to this, whatever it was.

Louis had the day off today, he chose to stay in his bed and got up late for once hoping Harry would be beside him when he woke up, they can't even stay together for most days so he was sure Harry would jump at the opportunity when he texted him last night. But of course his phone was off, of course he was out getting trashed with his posh LA friends and of course he didn't give a single fuck about Louis or what he was going. Even now he won't answer his phone. Just when he thinks it's Harry, his phone going off next to him, he picks it up only rolling his eyes and accepting.

"What now?" He growls getting up from his bed already slipping on his shoes.

"Aren't we peachy this morning?" Louis had to roll his eyes. His PR team fucking sucks and for them to talk like they even care an ounce about how he actually felt was highly amusing.

"We need you to make an appearance at Starbucks this morning"

"Today is my day off" he argues not even bothering to check his messed up hair as he exits the hotel room.

"We know but you get your day off tomorrow, promise"

"You said that yesterday!" He thinks about using the elevator but he knew he'd get cut off so he is forced to use the stairs.

"Okay fine I did but let's make a deal, just turn up at Starbucks, meet Danielle, we'll take a few shots and make it look like you've arrived together and both left together. We just need new shots of you and her" He isn't up for questioning why exactly, he's so frustrated he hums and hangs up the phone. Sara, that wretch, texts him the Starbucks where he's supposed to meet Danielle, as he hops into his car and drives off. Sure enough there are about six photographers when he gets out the car but they don't take single shot of him when he comes out. He rolls his eyes putting on his aviators to hide his disgust. He walks in spotting Danielle sitting on a table with a latte in her hand and another on the table. She smiles gesturing for him to sit and he looks through the window to see the paps already angling their cameras to them.

"Morning Lou, got your morning tea" And she's really too nice for his liking and sometimes he thinks maybe Danielle is in over her head and she thinks this thing between them is actually real. He gives her a small smile and picks up the tea taking a gracious sip.

"So how was your night? I hope I didn't keep you too long away from Harry" He hates when she brings up Harry as if she gives a rats ass about him and how much this is affecting him. Thank god for the sunglasses so she doesn't see him roll his eyes.

"Just drink your tea we'll leave in five minutes" he mumbles around his cup sipping another mouthful of very sweet fucking tea. Every one on earth knows Louis doesn't drink tea with sugar.

"Bleh this is horrible" he almost spits the tea out but Danielle is looking at him like if he just broke her favourite toy or something so he swallows it. He looks at the door where his bodyguard gives him a signal so he stands taking the cup because he did come Starbucks he must leave with Starbucks walking off not even waiting for Danielle to get up. She however catches up to him and wraps her arms in his, both of them trying to fit through the fucking door together. He hears the shutters of cameras as they step out and he knows he has to act like he's the happiest fucking person in the world when inside he's screaming and all he wants to do is to be with Harry right now. He settles in his seat next to Danielle who finally lets go of his arm and starts typing away on her phone, she's quiet for once and it eases Louis a bit to lean back waiting to be dropped off at his hotel.

During the mist of things he didn't even check his phone to see if Harry replied so he takes out his phone unlocking it to reveal a very short, confusing and fucking vague message that made his skin crawl and nostrils flare with anger and pain but mostly betrayal and sorrow as tears silently slip out and flow down his face dampening his cheeks and redding his face.

 

_Had to head back to London. Mum's a bit sick. Will let you know when I land - H_

 

It's so formal from their previous texts and so unlike Harry to just pick himself up and head out to another country, their hometown and not even think about mentioning it to him. The stinging fear turn reality was met when he shakily composed a text to Anne asking if she was okay and she simply replied with what he hoped she wouldn't.

 

_I'm healthy as a horse silly boy! Come back soon and visit we miss you! xx_

 

He couldn't even hold back the tears, covering his mouth with his hand to stop the noise before it reaches Danielle's ears but it was too late. She scrunched her face and looks at him almost remorseful.

"Lou are you okay?" But the moment he looks at her he loses it dropping his head on her open shoulders and sobbing heavily against her. She soothes him petting his hair, quite different from the way Harry does it but just as nice and he hates himself right now because even when Harry was the one he was upset with he knew the only person who could make it stop was Harry. He knew he needed Harry to hold and to pet his hair and kiss away the tears and tell him all the words he wanted to hear so it hurt even more knowing he wasn't here when he needed him and he had to seek comfort from another person. Danielle's arms are much shorter and softer, her hands too small to fill the comfort he felt when Harry stroked his back, when Harry touched him how his skin felt like fire crackers bursting on his skin, when Harry kissed him it felt like planets exploding and he just doesn't understand what he did to drive Harry away, he isn't quite sure what he did but all he knew was that he wanted it to stop.

 

x

 

_Louis Tomlinson and girlfriend Danielle Campbell stepped out looking chic as ever together on a very romantic mini Starbucks date. Sources close to the couple say things are going quite well for the pair saying even marriage is a term loosely mentioned a few times among the love birds but we'll have to wait and see what this young power couple has in store for us. We can't wait for the Tomlinsons to take over the world._

 

He angrily pushes the iPad away from his face sliding it across the table to the person on the recovering end of it.

"Look Harry I didn't call you in here to cause any problems. I just wanted to run a suggestion by you. I've got several calls from Kendall's manager and by that I mean her bat shit crazy mother who insisted you renew your contract with Kendall as soon as possible"

"I'm not renewing any contract" he stands feeling the warm blood flow through his system "now if that was all I'll be leaving"

"Harry please think about this, it's a good way to build your image, keep you in the spotlight even though you're on a break. This is substantial for both Kendall and your careers"

"I've told you already I'm not renewing any fucking contract" he storms out the office and out the building. He slams on the gas pulling off with his car, his breaths coming out heavier than he'd like, he tries to breath slowly, he tries to calm himself but all he could hear, all he saw was that fucking headline "the Tomlinsons" they were the fucking Tomlinsons, him and Louis, he knows Louis isn't the one controlling what the media says about his little stunt but he couldn't help but feel angry and hurt at him.

"I can't take this anymore Louis!" He shouts stumping on the brakes and banging his hands on the steering wheel, the impact making his boney flesh sting with pain but he holds onto his head, tears streaming down his face, he pulls at his hair trying to create physical pain so it can take his mind off the dreaded pain he felt inside. The distance honks of horns are drowned out by his grunts and pleads, his hiccuping and vision blurring the streets in front him. Nothing but blotches of colours and shapes, one constant image playing like a dirty record in his head ; Louis. He takes a deep breath in, calming his nerves, blinking away the dimness and replacing them with reality. He passes his hand over his face for good measure and puts his car in drive and pulls off.

Later that night he got several messages all of which he just read and ignored none of the messages from the one person he wanted to hear from the most. When he's face down in this cold bed, the sheets even smell like him even though it hasn't seen Louis in days, not since he fucked off to LA and never even bothered to come back running after Harry like he hoped he would. He feels like an idiot as he rolls over on his stomach looking pathetically up at the blank ceiling trying to find answers, anything would be sufficient at this moment, the roof can split open and swallow him and Harry would be grateful but the silence, the worse of fears consumes him, the walls mocking him, the constriction to a particular spot and Harry hates it. It drives him to a different level, his heart beating erratically against his chest, his hands twitching on his sides, his sweaty forehead plastered with his hair as it sticks to his neck and the simple white t shirt is soaked with his sweat. He feels a warm draft in the once lonely night, enough to ease the aching hollow pain in his chest if only for a moment as he sits himself up to catch his breath. His phone falling on the bed getting hidden in the white sheets. Harry stares at the closed door, willing for something to happen, wanting this silent pain to be heard when his phone vibrates against his thigh and it wakes the insides of Harry's body, the wheels in his head starts moving finally gauging a reaction out of stiffened Harry as he feels blindly in the dark room for his phone, the only light were the moonlight trapped in clusters that filter through the cracks of his window. When he opens up his phone excessive light fills the room. Harry looks at the screen for a while not moving until the light shuts off, his face still staring at the screen. The buzz is the only thing that brings him back, lighting up in his hands again, he continues to stare at the picture, he remembers taking it, Louis' eyes crinkling shut with a wide smile, his head tipped slightly back so his cheekbones make an appearance. He's wearing that one cream jumper of Harry's, the sleeves covering his hand, only peaks of his fingers jutting out as it barely reaches his mouth to cover his breath taking smile. The screen goes blank again, Louis' picture becoming dark like the room once more. Harry closes his eyes trying to prevent the hot tears from rolling out. A few beats pass until the silence is broken like a knife cutting through the thick fog, a single buzz making Harry blink his eyes open slowly to look at the phone once more. He unlocks the phone only to be met with a text from Louis and a voice attachment. He reads the few words already feeling his walls crumbling to dust, his tears drop on the screen. Could we ever be enough? His hand trembling but presses the note allowing it to play.

"Harry" immediately Harry has to pause the message. Louis sounds broken and like he's been crying and it cuts deeper into Harry's heart than he'd admit, during all this he would never want to make Louis cry. He skims over the knob pressing play once more.

"I know you're not asleep so I just don't understand why you won't answer me. I-I feel like I'm drowning Harry, I woke up this morning and you know what I found? I found an empty bed and you weren't there, you're never not there. Why where you not there? I just wanted to hear your voice you know that's the only way I can sleep is if I hear your voice and I just wanted to make sure you're okay because I love you Harry and I miss you and I'm not sure what I did to make you leave but I'm sorry. I'm not deserving of your forgiveness but I am sorry Harry, I never want to make you angry and I've realized thats all I've been doing these past few months. I should leave you alone now but just remember you're enough for me Harry you're more than enough and I love you."

 

x

 

"Do you think you can introduce me to Joseph? Big fan" Louis jokes taking a sip from his cup, eyes crinkling with a friendly smile as Danielle smiles back genuinely and bites on her lips.

"I'll see what I can do" she picks up her half eaten scone and picks off a small piece popping it into her mouth and chewing. Louis looks outside and sighs when he sees the amount of photographers waiting with cameras around their necks for the both of them to exit.

"Well I guess we should head out" he makes to stand but Danielle holds onto his arm.

"Wait" she stands "what if we don't get papped today?" Louis looks at her with the most confusing of expressions on his face.

"We have to Sara said-"

"I know what Sara said but let's just tell her it's my fault this time. We'll tell some fans to take some pics with us and tell them to post it, no hq pics so it doesn't seem too public, I'll make sure to let my team handle Sara."

Louis is still looking at her like she's speaking a different language. She calls Louis' bodyguard over and tells him to gather some of the people standing about waiting outside to come closer to the store. When they do, they exit to the back the few people following after them. Louis took pics with some of them and so did Danielle slipping into their separate cars and driving off. Thoughts of one thing rather one person on his mind right now and just how he planned on making this better. A few calls were made, some upset some just trying to find the best way to see this happening until he's back at the hotel packing his bag and heading to the airport to go back to England.

 

x

 

"Would you like to order now sir?" The waiter approaches Harry with a friendly smile gracing his lips.

"No I'm waiting on someone can you come back in let's say five minutes? I'll just call and see if he's on his way"

"No problem sir" the waiter nods and walks off leaving Harry by the corner table by himself. He feels stupid again but it's just the nerves, he has grown rather cold having to waiting on people at places and have them not show up. He takes his phone out dialing the number and putting it by his ear. The person answers on the second ring.

"Niall-"

"Save it Haz I'm right outside see ya in a bit" Niall hangs up before Harry and he shifts looking for the waiter from earlier to come over but to no avail. When he turns around his eyes land on the entrance and the person who steps inside was most certainly not Niall. His shaggy brown hair dusted to the side of his face, his stubble about three days old, he's wearing shorts in this weather because he's Louis and that grey Adidas hoodie Harry bought him a couple eons ago. He smiles when he sees Harry, all genuine and adorable and sits. No attempts of hugs or kisses. Harry swallows, his eyes following Louis' every movement as he takes the menu up and opens it scanning the first page then closing it.

"What are you doing Louis?" Harry had to ask, he had to break this peaceful moment because he was just so confused, yes Louis is here but he shouldn't be, he couldn't.

"I'm having lunch with my boyfriend what does it look like I'm doing Harry?" And the way he says his name makes Harry's spine tingle, it's not in a good way it's harsh and spitted almost like his mouth tasted bad with the word. Harry hated it. Hated what they've become.

"I mean what are you doing here" And Louis' expression shifts so drastically Harry might have whiplash. He looks like Harry just slapped him across the face, his lip pouty and his eye lids droop making him look almost drunk.

"I came to see you, d-didn't you get my messages?" Harry's feet stiffened at the mention of those messages the ones he replayed over and over learning the rhythm, the grace the every pain in Louis' voice when he says them, the ones he cried for hours knowing he made Louis this way.

"You can't be here Louis you have to go" Harry drags his chair on the floor making to stand. Louis looks at him in pure shock, his eyes widen, his lips part. "You're going to get in trouble if they find out you're here" Harry begins to walk, a small step so he's closer to Louis' side of the table.

"I don't give a fuck Harry! Don't you get that?! I came here for you! Why are you acting this way?" Louis drags his chair out as well, much louder than Harry, his action drawing the attention of the other innocent restaurant patrons.

"You're causing a scene, please relax" And those words just cut through Louis because he stands, his eyes blaze with fury as he looks up at Harry about a quarter of an inch away from his face, his nose flare and his lips tremble, Harry knows what's to come.

"Relax? You want me to relax?" He doesn't sound too pleased with the words. "I got on the first flight back to London just to see you, drove straight from the airport to here just so I can make it on time for your lunch date just so I can surprise you and I thought you'd be happy to see me but instead you're driving me away, you didn't even tell me you miss me when I've missed you like crazy, every second of every hour Harry and now you stand there and have the audacity to tell me I'm causing a scene and that I should relax?" His hands fly wildly as he's talking, the tears straining his eyes almost ready to burst. "I fucking love you and I don't give a single fuck about a stupid PR team or what the fuck they think I should do because if it means I'm hurting you then I don't want that Harry don't you understand? The only reason I'm doing this is for you! For us"

Harry takes a careful step towards Louis watching as the boy scrubs his hands over his eyes definitely trying to hide his fallen tears.

"And you're just standing there not saying anything looking at me like a pouty frog and it's kil-"

"Have you quite finished?" Amusement taking over Harry's voice now. Louis blinks as he watches Harry take another step towards him. His long hands wrap around Louis' little waist pulling him so he's flush against Harry's body. Louis' hands come to press at Harry's chest, just a gentle press as he looks up to Harry, emerald eyes glistening with tears and swollen red lips part.

"Now just kiss me you fool" Harry leans in however, pressing his lips to Louis', slow and torturous, tasting and feeling every crack and every inch of those lips he hasn't kissed for days. Harry cups his cheeks gently easing away, Louis chasing his lips once Harry's is gone.

"I love you" he strokes the soft skin below Louis' eyes, his eyelashes fluttering, he bites his lips suddenly ducking his head to hide against Harry's neck and obvious smile hidden on Harry's skin. Harry pulls him in kissing the top of his head, his arms wrap around his back in a tight cacoon. The planets align and the shooting stars paint the sky in a yellow dream, a blanket of love spreading over them. It's not always a straight road and the journey isn't always what we expect it to be, there are a lot of challenges and a lot of obstacles that get in the way but if a mind is set on his goal then not even destiny, not even planets swallowing each other and stars colliding can stop what was meant to be.


End file.
